A Moment
by Neulra
Summary: Kumpulan drabble yang menceritakan tentang Kim Namjoon dan Jung Hoseok. BTS, Yaoi, JHS!AU. Rap Monster x JHope a.k.a RapHope. Don't like? Don't read!


**A Moment** by Neulra

BTS / Rap Monster x JHope  
_**warning**_:_ BL_,_ JHS_!_AU_. _AR_. OOC Kumpulan _drabble_. _CHEESY_ヽ(；▽；)ノ  
_I don't own anything beside the plot_

* * *

**Stalker? **

(181_w)_

Namjoon menatap ke samping—sesekali mencuri pandang untuk melihat Hoseok yang sedang asyik menulis rumus. Sudah tiga minggu berturut dia melakukan hal seperti ini; mengawasi Jung Hoseok—teman sekelasnya.

(Bukan, dia bukan_ stalker_. Akan sangat memalukan jika Kim Namjoon, sang ketua OSIS, ketahuan menguntit Jung Hoseok yang merupakan sekertarisnya sendiri.)

Namjoon hanya iseng saja mengawasi Hoseok. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sampai-sampai melakukan hal seperti ini. Yang jelas, mengawasi Hoseok adalah rutinitas barunya. Tidak ada yang tau tentang hal ini kecuali dia, Yoongi—kakaknya, dan Tuhan.

"Namjoon?" manik hitam Hoseok bertemu pandang dengan milik Namjoon. "Kamu daritadi mengawasiku?"

"Enggak," Namjoon dengan luwes menggeleng. "Aku ngelihat rumus yang lagi kamu catet."

"Huh?" Hoseok mengernyit. "Buat apa? Dipapan tulis kan udah ada rumus."

Oh, _crap_! Dia salah memilih alasan.

"Itu…" keringat dingin mengaliri wajah Namjoon, "aku lagi males nyatet. Makanya aku ngelihat bukumu."

"Astaga! Dasar pemalas. Ketua OSIS macam apa kamu ini?" Hoseok memukul pelan bahu Namjoon.

"Ahahaha, cuman sekali ini saja, Hoseok." Namjoon tertawa canggung.

"Benarkah?" Hoseok mengerjap, Namjoon mengangguk. "Oh… Oke, aku akan meminjamkan bukuku. Ngomong-ngomong, buku tulismu kebalik lho!"

"…"

* * *

**Umbrella**

(292_w_)

Sudah dua bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian—yang menurut Namjoon—memalukan itu. Sudah dua bulan pula Namjoo berhenti coretmenguntitcoret mengawasi Hoseok.

"Payungku kemana ya?" Hoseok merogoh-rogoh isi tasnya. "Namjoon, kamu lihat payungku nggak?"

"Enggak," Namjoon masih asyik menyelesaikan TTS milik Ilhoon. "Mungkin kamu tinggalin payungnya dirumah kali."

"Mana mungkin. Tadi payungnya udah aku bawa!" Hoseok masih merogoh-rogoh tasnya. "Bantuin dong. Ga kasihan apa ngelihat aku kesusahan kayak gini?"

"Enggak tuh," Namjoon masih tetap asyik dengan TTS milik Ilhoon.

"Namjoon!" Hoseok berseru tepat disamping telinga si Ketua OSIS.

"Berisik, Hoseok!" Namjoon refleks menutup telinganya. "Iya, iya, bakal aku bantu."

"Nah gitu dong!" Hoseok tersenyum puas, lalu kembali lagi mengecek isi tasnya. Buku-bukunya sudah berserakan dimeja.

"Payungmu warna apa?" Namjoo melihat sekelilingnya.

"Rahasia." Hoseok mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya.

"Aish, gimana caranya aku ngebantu kalo kamu aja ga ngasih tau ciri-ciri payungmu." Namjoon sweatdrop.

"Aku kasih tau, tapi jangan ketawa ya?" Hoseok menatap tajam kearah _coret_TTM-nya_coret _sahabatnya. Namjoon mengangguk. "Payungku… Warna _pink_, ada gambar _Princess_-nya. J-ja-jangan salah sangka! Sebenernya itu punya Jin _hyung_. Cuman terpaksa aku pinjem karena hari ini mendung."

"Pfft—Hahahaha," Namjoon menutup mulutnya, "Itu punyanya Jin? Astaga, umurnya berapa sih? Masa masih demen ama _Princess_."

"Yak, jangan meledeknya!" Hoseok menjitak Namjoon. "Walaupun _feminime_ begitu, dia kakakku."

_'Oh iya, dia calon kakak ipar.'_ Namjoon membatin seraya mengelus kepalanya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada suatu benda yang ada dikolong meja Hoseok. "Itu payungmu?"

"Hah? Mana?" Hoseok mengikuti arah pandang Namjoon. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum. "Whoa~ Benar! Ini payungku! Makasih ya, Namjoon."

"Ya, sama-sama," Namjoon balas tersenyum. Yah... Kejadian hari ini lumayan lah, bisa mengobati rasa malunya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya," Hoseok lalu merapihkan tasnya dan buru-buru mengambil payungnya.

Senyum Namjoon mengembang makin lebar. Dan... Hei! Apakah tadi barusan ia melihat rona merah dipipi Hoseok?

* * *

**Nap**

(192_w_)

"Namjoon," Hoseok menggoyangkan badan temannya, "bangun! Waktu istirahat udah selesai."

"Lima menit lagi, Hoseok!" Namjoon mengucek matanya malas.

"Aish, cepet bangun! Mau kena detensi lagi ya?" Hoseok mendengus seraya mengencangkan goncangan pada badan Namjoon.

"Iya, iya, aku bangun!" Namjoon bangun dari pangkuan Hoseok. "Btw, udah berapa jam aku tidur?"

"Eum... Sekitar tiga jam," Hoseok menjawab dengan nada ragu. Maklum, dia tidak melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"Wow, baru pertama kali aku tidur selama itu disekolah." Namjoo berdecak kagum.

"Bohong." Hoseok facepalm. "Kamu pasti pernah tidur lebih lama dari tiga jam."

"Enggak kok. Sumpah deh," Namjoon membuat peace sign.

"Serius?" Hoseok memandang tajam Namjoon, dan si Ketua OSIS itu hanya mengangguk canggung. "Tapi Yoongi pernah bilang kalau kamu pernah ketiduran selama lima jam sehabis jam pelajaran olahraga selesai."

"...kalian saling kenal?" Namjoon memandang Hoseok heran, sedangkan pemuda bermarga Jung itu mengangguk. "Ah, baguslah, berarti kamu gak usah dikenalin lagi sama calon kakak ipar." dia bergumam pelan seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Hah? Tadi kamu bilang apa?" Hoseok mengerjap sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa," Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lupakan saja, oke? Lebih baik sekarang kita kembali ke kelas."

Namjoon berdiri beranjak dari tempatnya, dan Hoseok menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan bingung.

**.**

_note_: udah lama ga publish ff disini, padahal banyak ff numpuk di _draft_ (ノдヽ) /ngek/  
_by the way_, saya lagi demen sama _couple_ yang satu ini. mereka keren sumpah. asdfgjhgkj—saya frustasi gara-gara ff mereka dikit orz (ノ；ω ；)ノ︵ ┻━┻ /_flip tables_/


End file.
